


DAWN

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 代发！代发！代发！就让狗血洒满世界。
Kudos: 2





	DAWN

寒风呼啸，崎岖的山道尽头亮起一束强光。  
黑色的切诺基停在铁门外，副驾出来一个身形高大的男人，恭敬地拉开了后座的门。  
先伸出的是修长的腿，包裹在西装裤中稳稳踩在阶上，腿的主人挥开男人搀扶的手，躬身跳下了车。  
守门的开了门，低声道：“文先生。”  
又是一阵风过，吹开了他额前的碎发，文俊辉的面孔有种凌厉的美，被月色蒙了一层淡淡的柔光。  
带路的是个小喽啰，并没有直面老大的机会，一时看呆了，以至被男人抽了一巴掌才回过神。  
“先生问你话。”  
小喽啰惶恐地低头，“先、先生对不起，真的对不起，我不是故意——”  
“行了。”文俊辉身形颀长，尽管穿着墨绿色大衣，说话时依然让人觉得冷：  
“里面的人怎么样。”  
说话间便来到了操作间，正中间隔着三台电脑，全方位播放着某一房间各个角落的监控。他在桌前落座，看着画面时瞳孔急剧缩小。  
手下没发现，站在一旁飞快地汇报：“按您说的，没敢下死手，不过该上的也都上了，但他……他嘴太严，实在是撬、呃，撬不开。”  
监控并不是无声的，但房中确实没有一丝声响。文俊辉点点头，脸上看不出喜怒，起身向外走去。  
“带路。”  
喽啰答应一声，领他来到房间外，照吩咐打开了门。  
浓郁的血腥味扑面而来，文俊辉挥挥手，独自一人走了进去。  
这是一间密不透风的暗室，因为建在地下，温度格外低。他打开昏黄的灯，顺着台阶走下去，坚硬的鞋底发出响亮的敲击声。眼前渐渐出现了血迹，随着转弯渐渐铺开，最后形成骇人的一滩，延伸到躺在地上的人身下。  
那男人躺在血泊中缓慢地呼吸着，双眼半阖，看上去已经失去了神志。  
但他的脸毫无损伤，如果6组的人在场，依旧能立刻认出这就是他们的组长全圆佑。  
文俊辉半蹲下来，伸手掐住他的下颔，指尖深深陷进去。  
全圆佑一声闷哼，艰难地睁开了眼。  
“睡得还挺舒服。”文俊辉说：“他们的服务还到位吗？”  
呼吸炽热，几乎将他灼伤。全圆佑眼型狭长，睁开时便显得冰冷疏离，是一双寡情的眼睛。  
也确实，据文俊辉所知，在他人生的这二十四年里，他从没对谁动过心。  
而他——并不是例外。  
全圆佑笑了一声，即便已经无比虚弱，听起来也还是刺耳。  
“也不过、不过……如此。”  
他说完急促地喘息起来，缓了很久才有力气说下一句：  
“你可以看看，是我先死，还是他们……先找到你。”  
文俊辉突然大笑起来，仿佛听到了很可笑的事情，以至于笑出了眼泪。  
他笑得浑身发抖，手却依然稳稳掐着全圆佑，然后突然俯下身，恶狠狠地咬住了他的唇。  
干裂粗糙的唇瓣磨得他生疼，柔软的舌长驱直入，缠绕着他的舌根吮吸，仿佛恨不得将他拆吃入腹。  
全圆佑已经极度虚弱，抵在两人之间的手力道全无，只能仰头躲避，却被更紧地扣住后脑送了上来。  
文俊辉在他面前温柔惯了，此刻展现出了从未有过的强势，舌尖在口中攻城略地，直吻到他眼前阵阵发黑才肯退出，转为啄吻他的唇。  
全圆佑闭着眼，恍惚感到刚才的气势褪去了，文俊辉的温驯顺从再次浮现，濡湿唇瓣的动作，甚至是满含怜惜的。  
文俊辉颤抖着，幅度很小，只有他自己知道。全圆佑不肯看他，他却刚好可以肆无忌惮地观察他，他们的距离这么近，就像每晚睡在同一张床上。  
他自嘲地笑笑，又想到他们的第一次。那天他谈下了一笔大单，难得喝多了酒，醉醺醺地敲开了全圆佑的门。  
他似乎刚洗了澡，身上温暖的，还带着一股水汽，他好像扑了上去，也好像没有，总之再回过神时，全圆佑已经和他抱在了一起，他与他接吻，伸手下去抚慰他的性器，并如愿感受到那里渐渐胀大。全圆佑推他，被反抱住，嘴里喃喃着“别动，别动”，然后跪在他面前含住了他。  
后来他们就到床上去了，全圆佑靠在一旁不动，呼吸粗重眼神却冷淡，他最爱他这幅样子，自己做好了扩张，分开双腿缓缓坐下去。  
刚开始很痛，也很羞耻，他红着脸咬住唇，羞得都不知道该看哪。可后来就好多了，他用自己的后面吞吐，在高潮前被全圆佑掐住腰翻转过去，按在床上承受他猛烈的攻势。  
他又痛又爽，小声叫着让全圆佑快点，哦，还说了“我爱你”，然后那人的反应是什么呢？好像笑了一声，他不愿再回想。  
没有人提过他们之间的关系。只是每天在一起工作，只是每晚睡在同一张床上，只是有时会做爱。  
文俊辉想不通，他究竟想要什么呢，他能给得了吗。  
不过很快就不用担心了，因为有人提供了全圆佑是警方卧底的证据。

他用力闭上眼，隐去眼中湿意，最后一次描摹那双唇。全圆佑的唇很薄，他曾以为这么冷的人唇也会是冷的，没想到触感却和他一样柔软温热。  
可他还是痛，仿佛多停留一秒都会被割伤。  
四周寂静，文俊辉看着他锋利的轮廓，那双冷漠的眼，最后用力将人掼在地上，干脆利落地离开了暗室。

守在门外的人迎上来，文俊辉淡淡道：“一会儿给他套个外套，扔去外面。”  
手下大惊，“文先生，这不，不好吧？”  
文俊辉瞥他一眼，看得手下缩缩脖子，讷讷应是。  
他当然知道不好，从小父亲教他斩草除根，可没人告诉他如果那棵草长在他心上，又该怎么做。

6组全体人员，在凌晨两点接到消息：  
老大活着逃出来了！  
救护车呼啸着打破夜色，将重伤的全圆佑送到急救室。  
医生见是警察，安慰道：“他这身伤看着吓人，其实都是皮肉伤，没有伤及骨头，也没有伤及脏器。”  
此言一出，队友都愣了。这听着怎么也不像文俊辉的行事风格啊。

全圆佑醒来后，立刻被告知了这件事，大家表情各异，但无一例外都有些好奇，而他只是点点头，依然是张没表情的脸，开始布置工作。  
“目前全城戒严，他三天前火并时损伤惨重，不可能出得去。”他拿过地图飞快地画了三个圈，“这三个区，都是常住地。他很警惕，每个住处都有足够一支雇佣兵使用的军火。”全圆佑道：“剩下的去打申请，这几天加强训练，两周后行动。”

两周时间倏忽而过，全圆佑身体素质好，在没受内伤的前提下痊愈得很快。  
行动当天，所有人高度戒备，集合、整装、上车，分批到达指定点蹲守，一切都按计划进行，顺利得令人心慌。  
众人不由心生怀疑，队员犹豫许久，按住耳麦小声道：“老大，会不会有诈？”  
全圆佑皱眉望向十米开外的独栋别墅，落地窗一如往日拉着窗帘，厚重的布料令人完全看不见室内状况。  
他离开前得到的最后一个消息，就是文俊辉将在今天，在这栋别墅里，和亚洲最大的军火商签一笔单，他记得文俊辉很重视这笔生意，以至于那天喝得烂醉，还找他……  
全圆佑摇摇头，摒除心中杂念，再次担忧起来。  
照那个重视程度，文俊辉应该会亲自来，事实上今早队员也确实看到他的车开进了这里。  
但时间还是一分一秒过去了，在时分针重合于12的时候，所有人的耳麦中都响起了一声冷喝：  
“行动。”  
同一时间，守在门外的队员两枪打掉门锁，飞起一脚踹塌了大门；有人破窗而入，偌大的落地窗转瞬便化为齑粉；而几百米开外的山坡上，狙击手趴在山坡上紧扣扳机，从准镜中牢牢瞄住了文俊辉的头。  
“不许动！警察！”  
“交出武器！”  
“手抱头蹲下！”  
宽敞的大厅瞬间乱作一团，门外一众保镖早被撂倒，室内的人也不是吃素的，纷纷举枪对峙，一时间抓捕行动变为了火并现场。  
直到一声伴随着惨叫的枪声响起，看到军火商代理人捂着胳膊跪倒在地，枪声才慢了下来。  
全圆佑对天花板鸣枪三声，正打落华丽庞大的水晶灯，落在人群中发出响亮的炸裂声。  
“都不许动。”他的声音带着冷硬的压迫感：“交出武器，手抱头蹲好。”  
这次没人敢反抗了，躺在地上痛苦呻吟的代理人成了最好的警示牌。  
直到此时，6组才有空打量室内，并齐齐松了口气。  
还好，消息没有错，文俊辉确实在这。  
他穿着黑衬衫与西裤，好整以暇地坐在大厅深处一张酒红色沙发上，看起来优雅闲适，甚至一手撑着侧脸，显然是从火并开始时就坐在那了。  
而全圆佑的目光，也穿过整个大厅落在了他身上。  
“文俊辉。”  
枪口黑洞洞的，直指他眉心，全圆佑淡淡道：“抱头蹲下，不要反抗。”  
文俊辉看戏似的，轻轻歪头，压低睫羽笑了一下，然后站了起来。  
有站在大厅另一角的队员紧扣扳机对准了他：“不许动！抱头蹲下！”  
文俊辉转过头去，像是才看到他，接着将室内的6组成员环视了一遍，最后落在了那个身材高挑的男人身上。  
他的全圆佑，今天穿了整套的黑色作战服，腰带勾勒出劲瘦的腰身，脚上的高帮军靴束到小腿，看起来与以往都不同。  
他的眼神变得温柔，背着光慢慢走过去。  
所有人都惊呆了，不解他此举的意义。远处匍匐的狙击手更是着急，反复向队长确认：  
“老大，怎么回事？需要开枪吗？”  
全圆佑幅度很轻地摇头，拿枪的手依然稳。  
“文俊辉。”他的声音变了，听起来很低沉：“我重申一遍，站在原地，蹲下。”  
对方的脚步缓慢而坚定，闻言也只是微微笑着摊摊手，示意自己没有武器。  
当然不会有人信，这可是狡猾奸诈的黑恶头目。副队向他靠近几步，同时飞快地向全圆佑递去一个眼神。  
空气中漂浮着细小的灰尘，文俊辉透过它们，深深看进全圆佑眼底。他的眼神还是老样子，如同一潭死水，冷淡漠然，永远不会有半点波动。  
他们的距离更近了，只要伸手，就能碰到那指向自己的枪口。  
“开枪吧。这不是你一直都想做的吗？”文俊辉又笑起来，“你在害怕什么呢？”  
全圆佑紧盯着他的眼睛，沉声道：“停下。”  
“开枪啊，你不会有事的。”他还在一步步走近，近到全圆佑不得不向后退，而6组的队员渐渐逼近——“你知道的啊，我是不会骗你的。”  
“文俊辉。”全圆佑双手端枪，声线是凝固了的硬，“你现在还有机会过正常人的日子。”  
那人又笑起来，眼角的弧度一如全圆佑熟悉的那样：“真的吗？正常人会被爱人用枪指着吗？”  
全圆佑晃了一刹那的神。  
仿佛爆炸前那瞬间的寂静，空气凝结在了微妙的平衡点上，气氛在压抑中岌岌可危。  
就在众人屏住呼吸的时刻，文俊辉抬脚，缓缓向前迈出一步——然后双手握住了全圆佑拿枪的手。  
那一刻他想，怎么男人的手腕会这样细呢，怪不得他没见全圆佑戴过他买给他的手表啊。

而下一秒枪声响起，子弹划出弹道，带着烧灼空气的热度，旋转着射入他的身体。  
血花迸溅，文俊辉全身一震，在向后倒的前一刻拼力落脚，借着惯性前倾，重重倒在了全圆佑身上。  
“队长！”“老大！”  
周遭几人就要上前，却被全圆佑一个手势止在了原地。  
鲜血汩汩流下，正午的阳光透过早已破碎的落地窗，给深红的液体蒙上了粼粼金光，有种奇异的美感。而文俊辉的气息就在颈侧，时断时续，逐渐微弱下去。  
他的唇动了动，声音细弱而沙哑。  
“全圆佑。”  
全圆佑很想紧紧抱住他却又不敢用力，咬牙冲队员低吼：“救护车——你们都瞎了吗！”  
“全圆佑……”他又在叫他。  
“你不要说……你什么都别说！去和警察说！”他的枪早就掉在地上，两只手环住那人裹在衬衫里纤瘦的腰，像全圆佑每天早上醒来都在懊恼的姿势那样。  
可文俊辉靠在他肩上，还能扯出一个笑来，咳道：“你……你不就是警察吗。”  
全圆佑语塞。对啊，他是警察。他三年来都不曾忘记，怎么刚刚就记不得了呢。  
体温在急速流失，文俊辉居然还有力气蹭了下全圆佑的脸颊，柔软的触感擦过，就像他曾经在他怀里的亲昵。  
温柔的呢喃从喉间溢出，伴随着咳出的血沫，破碎而沙哑，却又仿佛充满希冀：  
“你第一次，叫我的名字。”  
他的身体晃了晃，在逐渐浓郁的铁锈味中倒了下去。

急救室的灯还亮着，全圆佑站在门外，身上还是那件沾血的衣服。  
手机突然亮了，他余光瞥见，这才想起自己一直开着静音。  
屏幕上是没有署名的号码。他低头呼出一口气，接了起来。  
“知秀。”  
那头是一个低柔的声音：“圆佑，你那边怎么样？”  
“结束了。”他清清嗓子，喉咙有些干，“很顺利。”  
“你受伤了吗？”  
受伤了吗？全圆佑看看手心干涸的血迹，说：“没有。”  
洪知秀松了一口气似的：“那就好，什么时候回来？我煲了汤，等你回来喝。”  
他抬头看了眼“手术中”的红色汉字，说：“我现在就回去。”

这只是一个有些长的任务，全圆佑想。长到他习惯带着戒备入睡而醒来时与人相拥；长到偶尔会想起被人突然凑近耳边低语的触感；长到他再也不想见到那个人了。  
他将接受治疗，接受审判，那都与他无关了。

是时候休整一段时间，去过正常人的生活了。全圆佑按下电梯的那刻想道。  
洪知秀听到门响，小步跑出来和爱人拥抱，两人在玄关交换了一个吻。而接着他退后一步，低头看着全圆佑身前，语气紧张起来：  
“不是说没受伤吗？怎么回事？衣服上都是血！”  
全圆佑把人抱住，把手按在自己胸口，“别担心，这不是我的，是……嫌疑人的。”  
洪知秀没察觉他最后一句的迟疑，只是松了口气，佯怒地瞪他，“吓我一跳，快去洗个澡把衣服换了，饭马上就好。”  
全圆佑也微笑，神情柔软下来：“好。”  
他走向卧室，而洪知秀则转身走进厨房。  
砂锅里的汤还散发着香气，想起当时店家杀鸡的画面，他不由微微皱眉。  
那么多血。  
那么多血……应该活不了了吧。  
他拿起汤勺尝了尝味道，觉得满意了以后把手伸进柔软的毛衣外套里去找手机，果然有一条来自未知号码的信息：J，交易失败了，警察来了。  
他回复：我知道——想了想又补道，了。  
洪知秀的眼神晦暗不明，看着咕嘟作响的鸡汤笑了笑。


End file.
